


生逢灿烂

by RouqiuACT



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouqiuACT/pseuds/RouqiuACT
Summary: 我以前觉得自己是风的孩子，无根无源，后来才明白风也逃不过被埋在土里的命运，我在没有光和氧气的地方遇见你，感受你的眼泪湿润泥土，爱意滋养生命，于是我发芽了。算不上重生吧，从土里冒出来的第一刻，看见你的眼睛，我只是告诉自己，风的孩子有根了，大概也有家了。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Zhong Chen Le/Park Ji Sung
Kudos: 7





	生逢灿烂

1  
钟辰乐被一双手猛地推搡摁在墙壁前一秒，他刚咬下竹签上最后一口肉肠。面壁啃肉肠，本是为了享受快乐时光后把竹签塞进没刷水泥的红砖墙缝里销毁证据，此时倒差点害他整张脸嵌进墙壁。  
毕竟身手灵活常打架，情急中钟辰乐用最快的反应速度抬手覆盖脸颊，被抛尸失败的竹签在手掌和砖块间转几圈停下来，留下油渍滚了他满手肉香。  
“你有病啊？”钟辰乐挥起来的拳头在看到罪魁祸首是熟面孔后举得更高，咬着牙侧头朝他扬下巴：“找我干嘛？”  
“不是，乐哥，可算找着你了，”来人气喘吁吁，弯腰撑着身子说话像是快断了气，“二毛……那小子，说自己发现了个好地方，今晚就……就领着咱兄弟几个去见世面。”  
“什么好地方？”  
竹签被随手扔到地上，最终也没能得到好归宿。钟辰乐还愤懑不平，糊满油的右手使坏地用力拍在对方大臂，又往复蹭了蹭，而后才把耳朵凑到人嘴边。  
“解放？那他妈不就是个酒吧吗？”

钟辰乐不是乖学生。  
这句话第一次见他的人都摇头说不信，因为他不开口的时候看起来的确乖巧。一双明亮的眼睛会随嘴角上扬眯成线，挂在脸颊几道像是猫咪胡子的纹路上显得单纯又无辜，任谁看都是高中校园里好学又好欺负的乖小孩。而熟悉钟辰乐，知道他平常那些作风的人听了这句话也连连摇头，大发善心提醒你:“他算个屁的学生。”  
钟辰乐在读书，但也不读书，检讨写得比作业多，课本摸得比篮球少。以前老师爱管他，聪明的学生无论学不学都能或多或少地得到老师青睐。可惜他对博大精深的人类文明和知识教育实在提不起兴趣，平生最爱的两项活动，一是打球二是打架。他倒聪明，明白再怎么随心所欲也不能和老师打，每次做坏事被抓包，第一个低头认错，抿着嘴抬起湿润的眼睛，用最柔软的语气说下次再也不这样。然后毫发无伤走出办公室门向他的兄弟们炫耀:“瞧见没？以后学着点，这就叫万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。”  
“嗯？”有人挠了挠脑袋皱起眉毛，“乐哥，你这话是不是……”  
“是不是挑刺儿呢？”钟辰乐打断他，不耐烦摆了摆手，“反正就那意思，你们明白不就行了？”

虽然平常逃课打架没少干，花钱遛鸟倒真是平生头一次。钟辰乐站在二毛旁边，身后还跟着四五个黄毛小子，一群人立在解放门口，抬头望高耸的楼和亮眼的霓虹。  
“哥，进去不？”二毛搓了搓手，收回望穿的眼神，扭头问钟辰乐。  
“怂什么？咱兜里有钱裤裆有鸟，还怕被女人吃了不成？走！”  
门外是冷清的灯火，屋内却是火热的昏暗。一行人被拥挤的人潮挤得列起长队，鼻间充斥着浓郁的洋酒分子，混杂着烟和香水味。钟辰乐错觉耳边生长出喇叭，那音乐太喧嚣，鼓点太强烈，几乎要震碎耳膜。  
混乱中感觉有人摸自己屁股，回头对上一张浓妆艳抹的脸，睫毛浓密得像羽扇，眼线飞到太阳穴，丰厚鲜艳的红唇上扬着，仿佛下一秒就要从脸上跳下来吃人。  
他吓得不轻，慌张摆正脑袋，费力地跟着二毛继续在人群里摩肩接踵。穿过巨大的迪厅，走到离喇叭远一些的地方，才终于从沙丁鱼罐头般的局促里得到了解放。  
打开一扇铁门进去，音乐声便隐匿了大半，灯光也从杂彩转变为单一的橘黄。眼前是条望不见底的狭窄走廊，两边排列着一扇又一扇小门紧闭。钟辰乐觉得这诡异场景很像停尸房，但不敢开口，怕人以为他怂了。二毛凑到他耳边，悄声道:“哥，解放这扇铁门里边，才是真正的解放。”  
他吞了吞口水，二毛便敲右手边第一扇门。平时恨不得横着走路的小子，这会儿倒记得颇有礼貌用手指关节轻声敲三下。  
但无人应答，一群人束手束脚站在门外像在等教导主任制裁。钟辰乐毛了，这算什么事啊？老子是来花钱享受，而不是怂了吧唧求吃闭门羹。他用力薅一把头发，带着几簇毛躁的像倒立扫帚似的刘海，拧开了门把。  
“有人……”钟辰乐门开不到三分之一，才说两个字就哑了喉。因为有人往他脸上扔了块破布，差点正中他张开的嘴。  
那破布挺味儿的，还有点儿润，也不知道擦过什么，钟辰乐皱着眉毛忍住骂人的冲动，拿下头顶的布摆到眼前定睛一看，他娘的，这竟然是条女人的紫色蕾丝三角底裤。  
“操！”  
房间里传来一阵阵女人催情似的浪叫，钟辰乐觉得怪恶心，正准备把紫色破布扔回去，却被二毛截断，一双绿豆眼睛睁成了黄豆:“操！乐哥，好他妈刺激！”  
刺激，刺激你妹。钟辰乐把二毛推到自己前边，你行你上，又穿过所有兄弟走到最后排，掏出口袋里一沓钱递给他们:“你们的爹去上个厕所，儿子们先刺激着吧。”

钟辰乐的厕所修在解放门外。他再次穿过迪厅的时候，又遇上刚那红唇女人，这次女人不摸屁股，一件纯红的胸罩挂在手指上朝他晃悠。  
“小弟弟，第一次？姐姐不要钱，包你爽翻天。”  
“爽屁，”害怕被吃干抹净，钟辰乐眼睛盯着天花板上闪烁的灯，“我阳痿！”  
总算挤出大门透气，突如其来的冷风吹得他头脑清醒大半。什么破解放？钟辰乐在心里暗骂，不如叫内衣批发市场。他泄气似地踹一脚，门口凌乱摆着的几个空酒瓶应声落地，玻璃哐当碎了满地。  
正顾虑着碎玻璃渣摆在门口会不会扎破哪个倒霉醉鬼的屁股，突然听见有人远远吼了两嗓子，像公鸭在空旷的水池中央叫唤，还有隐隐约约的回声。  
接着眼前窜出个乌漆黑影，那人穿一身纯黑，外套帽子盖在头顶遮住大半张脸。钟辰乐才看见他秀气的下巴，下一秒就被人拦腰挽着带到解放旁的一条小巷。  
说是巷，其实更像两栋楼之间因为隔阂而划开的口子。不过一人半宽的过道，两个相遇不到五分钟的陌生人却要胸口紧贴，侧身面对站着。钟辰乐觉得自己在被粗糙的墙面隔着薄衫做背部磨砂按摩，对面的人比他还高几厘米，此时因为奔跑而呼吸急促，滚烫的气息打在耳边，让他想起刚被扔在脸上的底裤，都像是勾引。  
“喂，你……”钟辰乐艰难地抬起手，挠了挠耳朵。  
“帮个忙，谢了。”  
那人声音很低，说完拉过钟辰乐的胳膊让他背向巷外，自己则蹲下，猫身在他面前。想问他究竟要做什么，腰带却被毫无预兆地解开。钟辰乐腰细，只轻轻一扯，裤腰落至大腿根，露出白色的童款内裤，和比内裤还要白得浓郁几分的细嫩皮肤。他吓得张大嘴，一时却不知该叫强奸还是救命，幸好身下的人不再动作，用一只手握住他的腰，掌心有点糙，是温热的。  
公鸭嗓的声音越来越清晰，纷杂的脚步粗略估计至少有四个人，停顿在距钟辰乐身后不到十米的位置。他有些紧张，身体也变得僵硬，怕被人看出端倪。那人会意似的用三根手指轻拍他的腰像在安慰，钟辰乐想夸他，心说虽然这人没礼貌，但心思还挺细腻。  
接着他便被细腻地摸了老二。  
“嗯啊……”  
钟辰乐这一哼是从嗓子里飞出来的，那手大，力道也大，像是摸又像是掐。他没关住嘴，声音打着颤，大腿也抖了抖。真没想到今晚没在解放里边睡到香香软软的女人，反而被男人的大手揩了油。  
“操！野战呢？兄弟，住不起旅馆买得起套不？”公鸭嗓在巷口喊了一嗓子，没等钟辰乐回答，带着人走了。  
“行了行了，”钟辰乐拍他面前的人，“走了。”  
没想到那人沉默着，又摸他一把，这次不是前边，而是一直摆在腰间的那只手。他站起身，挡住钟辰乐眼前的光，提起他松松垮垮的裤腰，单手将腰带扯出一大截，扯得钟辰乐一个踉跄差点扑人怀里，接着却松开了手。  
“自己系。”  
“我刚救你一命，你他妈还摸我两手，我是不配您帮忙打个蝴蝶结吗？”  
“不是，我不太会。”看不到那人的表情，但钟辰乐觉得他笑了。  
“诶，”他伸手指钟辰乐内裤上的小黄鸡图案，“你这鸡还挺秀气。”  
“操！你他妈才鸡秀气！”  
钟辰乐恨不得一拳锤人头上，却被灵活地躲开了，那人大笑出声，跑得比兔子还快，远远地朝他喊:“你叫得真好听，有缘下次再叫给我听听。”  
“滚啊！”

2  
钟辰乐算是被解放吓破了胆。在学校里边打架斗殴破皮淤青他不怕，不过是骂几句，疼几天。昨晚一根汗毛没丢，却让他连夜跑回学校，翻过围墙溜进宿舍倒头就睡，第二天还破天荒穿起被他吐槽无数次的浅蓝色成套校服。  
天已经亮了，昨天那四个兄弟没一个在教室座位。钟辰乐担心他们发育不完全的器官昨夜过劳，娇嫩生命就此结束在温床。他伸了个懒腰，转身走出教室门。  
在校门口吃完大碗卤水面，准备打车去解放。没走几步，一辆破自行车晃悠悠紧贴着他疾驰而过，也不知道从车哪儿冒出来的尖头，把薄校裤划开一条狭长的豁口，露出里边大块白嫩的大腿肉。  
钟辰乐吓得不轻，一屁股坐到地上，捂着凉嗖嗖的大腿以为自己见了血。但看那车丝毫没有要停下来道歉的意思，他拍拍屁股麻利起身，气急败坏追上去边跑边骂。可惜人腿追不上车轮，他跑得体力透支，不得不停下来，站在原地努力记忆那肇事司机的背影:头发短而顺，肩很宽，穿浅色宽松外套，高速的风从衣领和袖口灌进去，像新店开张时门口摆的充气人偶，又像飘扬的旗帜。  
这会儿倒顾不上兄弟们是在解放还是在复兴，钟辰乐转向拐进罗渽民的理发店，径直坐在沙发上真诚而专注地骂那骑自行车的小子。  
“真没素质，也不知道是急着去投胎还去是怀孕，下次再让我碰上，爷给他两条裤腿裁成丁字。”  
大清早只有钟辰乐会光顾理发店，罗渽民无所事事在他旁边坐下，好笑地摸着身旁那颗毛躁的脑袋，又把手移到白花花的大腿肉上捏了一把，笑得格外灿烂。  
“不错，还挺时尚。”  
钟辰乐思索一阵，最终还是没有把昨天晚上他和一群人去了解放，后被男人脱裤子的事告诉罗渽民。虽然他昨晚什么都没做，但知道罗渽民听了肯定又要训他，不如沉默。  
像南美洲热带雨林蝶翅颤动引起北部龙卷风，钟辰乐此时三缄其口，而后用无数个平寂日夜的酝酿，最终扇起一场时隔多日的飓风。

在解放里生死未卜的几个小子来找钟辰乐的时候，他刚躺在理发店沙发睡过回笼觉。二毛站在店门外朝打着哈欠的他招手，黑眼圈乌青挂着，瞳孔却发亮，神情里洋溢着得意和雀跃。  
不过是交待了第一次，瞧把那小子嘚瑟成什么样了？  
趿拉着鞋不屑撇撇嘴，钟辰乐回头望一眼弯腰扫满地碎发的罗渽民，接着小步跑出去，搭着兄弟肩膀走到视线盲区。  
“乐哥，昨天你怎么走了？”  
“我？”钟辰乐摸摸鼻子，“行侠仗义去了，哪能跟你们追求相同？”  
“太可惜了！”二毛摇头，“不是我夸张，昨晚有好几个瞬间，我都以为自己要爽死在那大床上！”  
旁边圆脸嫌他描述不详细，补充道:“那女人真猛，进了门就扯我腰带，话还没说上一句呢，柔软的小手把玩起我的老二，后来还用了嘴，跟以前看的那些片儿里头一模一样，贼带劲！”  
“行了，”钟辰乐昨晚黑巷里的记忆涌上脑袋，他连忙摆手:“别说了，下回我再亲自爽去。”  
二毛点头，又问他:“哥，你今天怎么穿校服？裤子上这么大一道口子，跟人打架了？”  
这话倒是问到点子上，钟辰乐弯曲膝盖抬起一条腿，白肉从空荡的裤腿豁口冒出头:“你们从今天起给我找个人，那小子划了你哥的裤子，连句道歉都不说就跑了。”  
“这可上哪找去？”二毛困惑了。  
钟辰乐拍一掌他的后脑勺:“不知道想办法呢？你这脑袋安在脖子是摆设吗？我要是知道上哪找去还要你们帮忙干嘛？”  
说起找人，在网络时代到来之前，下水道的老鼠似乎是这项目常冠。像钟辰乐和二毛这些有书念却不念的孩子不算老鼠，也不叫混子，顶多是调皮叛逆爱往下水道钻。但他们能爬上来，回到地面朝那下边可能一辈子都爬不上来的孩子喊:“兄弟，帮忙找个人！成了请你吃烧烤！”  
这么看来，无论是逃窜在恶臭熏天潮湿冰冷的下水道，还是关在温暖透明铺满软木屑的明亮玻璃房，好像每一只老鼠都是可以做有用事情的。可惜那些活在地底的，因为出生于此，错以为人世是流离颠沛，脚下只有污水，头顶只有水泥砖和铁井盖。没有人告诉他们生存和生活的一字之差，更不明白偶尔抬头也能看到晴空万里。

已经是三月，气温回暖，是新生命萌芽的季节，连空气都躁动起来。冬日覆盖城市的皑皑白雪，曾短暂冰封一切悸动不安，此时却消融殆尽化成潺潺流水，唤醒泥土里静候了一整个季节的种子。  
冬夜要冬眠，春日要冒头。  
城市的打架斗殴事件在三月份激增。其中以辍学的小愣头青们为主要参与人员，哪怕只是窄巷里擦肩而过，三言两语就能演变为鼻青脸肿的流血事件。但也不乏一些黑路帮派间的摩擦纠葛——春天，人人脾气火爆一些，谈不拢的协议多了，拳头棍棒和刀子也就多了。  
钟辰乐不傻，虽然他最近总觉得日子白开水般平淡而无聊，那天去解放的一晚算是尝了口酸橙汁，今天若能成功教训没礼貌的肇事者，就算灌下整瓶冰啤酒。但他不敢弄出大动静，手里攥着二毛昨夜塞给他歪歪扭扭写着地址的纸条，独自猫在自行车小子回家必经的长石阶底端一颗大榕树后，期待又紧张。  
头顶的天色从明亮到昏暗，钟辰乐在树底下腿都蹲麻了也不见半个人影，倒是蚊子们难得逮到个白净的木桩吸血包，围成一圈跳起poping大快朵颐。  
钟辰乐一边挠手臂上的包，一边锤麻得他直翻白眼的小腿。心里正骂着这群蚊子是不是成精了，却忽然听见有脚步声，他探头一看:浅色外套，柔顺刘海，小兔崽子，终于等到你了。

按理说那人快步走过榕树之后钟辰乐应该要第一时间冲上去，把他摁在地上摩擦。但他两条蹲麻了的腿此时连站稳这一个动作都难以支撑，更别提跑步和踹人。眼看人要走远，抱着大树缓神的钟辰乐咬咬牙狠心松开手臂，却发现那小子在一片灌木丛前停住，蹲下身子头埋在草丛里一动不动。  
靠？他不会在吃草吧？钟辰乐的理智告诉他今天已经错过了复仇的最佳时机，该撤退了。但该死的好奇心却驱使他像个身残志坚的复健病人，瘸着腿高昂起脑袋往那人的方向步步向前。  
刚看清楚绿油油的草丛里藏了个什么玩意儿，一声软软的“喵”吓得钟辰乐浑身激灵，没忍住叫出短促而尖细的一声。那人听见响动即将回头，情急之下只好慌忙地扑上去摁住他。本来是想先把人制服再考虑动手，结果因为腿麻控制不了重心，整个人软绵绵倒下去，看起来更像是把人抱在了怀里。  
“你这小子，”钟辰乐最后一丝理智也被不中用的双腿击垮，破罐子破摔起来，“你这小子天大的胆子，划破我的裤子就跑，知道我是谁吗？”狠话放完却得不到回应，一片沉默中气氛有些尴尬，他只好悻悻从那人身上离开。  
“怎么样？打一架吧？”钟辰乐扭动腕关节，“谁怂谁孙子！”  
约架不怕打不过，就怕一拳砸在棉花上，不痛不痒全反弹回来。今天这棉花还是个哑巴，一句话不应，只把人当空气。  
钟辰乐的国骂正酝酿在胸口，那草里的小猫慢悠悠钻出来，姿态优雅走到他脚边叫一声，又蹭了蹭。然后被人一把抱回去，半盒开了口的牛奶摆在跟前。  
“牛奶都没喝完就想找人打架？”  
靠，钟辰乐在心里骂娘，原来这小子不是哑巴。诶不对，他拐着弯骂我呢？  
“你什么意思？”  
“没意思，”那人始终没把视线停在钟辰乐身上一秒，“我没兴趣和你打架。”  
“没兴趣？你真以为自己逗猫呢？”轻飘飘的语气让钟辰乐觉得他有些看不起人，拳头垂在腿边捏成硬邦邦的球。结果地上的猫喝饱牛奶满足地又叫一声，一下把他给叫软了。  
“行，你小子给我等着！”

3  
约架不成，反倒被人嘲讽，钟辰乐憋着气没地撒，摸了摸因为等待一下午而饿瘦的肚子，晃进罗渽民的理发店。  
今晚关店早，钟辰乐过去的时候才八点不到，大门却已经紧锁。这哥可真毫无事业心，仗着自己以前给黑帮大哥跑腿次数多，有了家理发店就提前进入养老状态——钟辰乐这么想着，走向侧门，翻开浅棕色的地毯摸出把钥匙开了铁门。  
在前厅抬眼扫一圈不见罗渽民，于是他朝里门扯着嗓子喊:“渽民哥哥在哪呢？你的好弟弟饿了！”  
“我是你妈啊？饿了回家找妈去！”罗渽民刚从厕所出来，话音未落便开始后悔，又皱着眉慌张解释:“不是……我没让你找你妈，我就是说……操！钟辰乐，你他妈泡面要吃什么牌子什么口味？”  
钟辰乐得了便宜还卖乖，黏在罗渽民肩膀边调戏他:“哥，除了我前女友也就你对我最好。”  
“滚。”  
“饿坏了，滚不动。”  
“你还想不想吃了？”  
“想，”钟辰乐笑够了，眯起眼睛挂在人肩上，“煮久一点，我要吃软的。”

罗渽民是黑帮大哥王佑海的马仔，而每天缠着他的好弟弟钟辰乐叫王佑海表叔。  
他是两年前在路边被几个混子打个半死捡回来的。后来王佑海聊起，说那天恰好不忙，坐在车里边抽烟边看他和三个人交手，那时候的罗渽民身板瘦弱，也不怎么会打架，满脸黏浊血迹和泥尘，一双眼睛里挑衅死神的狠劲倒是震慑了人。  
于是罗渽民从此跟在他手下办事，学了些招数，也练出身肌肉。第一年王佑海常常叫他跟出去收债，参与帮派间的纷争血拼。刚开始罗渽民是去挨打，鼻青脸肿脑门淌血不过家常便饭。后来每多打一次，回来身上的伤就比上一次少些。也算是有天赋，不到一年时间打出了名声，别人只说黑帮大哥王佑海有个年轻手下，是亡命徒，打起架来不要命，别人的不要，自己的更不稀罕。去年罗渽民生日，王佑海问他如果没走这条道，将来会干什么，结果他随口回答说就喜欢给人染绿毛，便得到一家小理发店作礼物，开在钟辰乐学校附近。  
罗渽民手里还举着面饼，想起王佑海昨天和他说收了个新人，韩国来的小子，拳法路子野而猛，让他帮忙带带。情不自禁回想两年前，那时候他刚丢了心爱的东西，整天浑浑噩噩过日子，不是找人打架就是被以前打过架的仇家找上门。他那会儿的确活得不像个人，如果不是因为王佑海恰好在街上遇上他，现在可能早已经火化成灰扬向海面。罗渽民讨厌回忆，更厌倦百无一用的怀念，他摇摇脑袋把面饼放入锅，轻声叹了口气。

约架失败之后，钟辰乐成天像个孤魂野鬼似的满大街晃。这几天他脑子全是那臭小子，那天他冷冰冰的语气，他蹲在地上嘲讽他没断奶就想打架的背影，他全程只看着猫却不分半个眼神给他的吝啬。他倒不想再去人家门口蹲点，太掉价了，现在就指望着大街上偶遇，和他堂堂正正打一架。  
可惜蹲了三天依然一无所获，钟辰乐无意识地又晃回理发店。正是工作日的午休时间，店里只有一个员工躺在沙发上打盹。罗渽民搬了把靠椅坐在门口，望着断断续续的车流一个人沉默抽烟。  
钟辰乐一看罗渽民抽烟就来劲，隔老远叫他渽民哥，语调雀跃得直往天上飞，也学着他搬把椅子坐到了门口。  
他知道罗渽民不常抽烟，每次心里装了事才来几根，那些事多半是坏事，而且不愿意和任何人分享。以前钟辰乐挺膈应，觉得他把罗渽民当亲哥，家长里短事无巨细一股脑儿都告诉他了，他却不分享自己的秘密，宁愿说给烟草听。但后来他发现罗渽民抽烟的样子实在太好看，那画面能看得他入迷，便不再追究，倒使坏地期待罗渽民心里能多装些事来。  
他喜欢看别人抽烟，尤其喜欢好看的人抽。这会儿罗渽民正点烟，他紧紧贴着人胳膊双眼放光，比星火还明亮。罗渽民厌烦地别开脸，皱着眉毛骂他有病，你这么喜欢二手烟自己打车去城南烟厂对着那大烟囱吸去。钟辰乐也不反驳，反而黏得更起劲，贱兮兮回答说我就喜欢吸你的二手烟。  
其实他只是觉得那种时刻的罗渽民很难得，也很特别。他轻含香烟一头，那烟身便在唇间摇摇欲坠，柱状影子斜斜投射在漂亮的脸上，吐出一片烟雾迷绕。微微眯起的眼睛好像比平时更脆弱，又透着点儿沮丧，仿佛在与烟草苦涩相恋。  
钟辰乐心里好奇得紧，究竟是谁有这么大本事，能让好看又厉害的渽民哥也变得如此脆弱呢？  
罗渽民见身旁的小喇叭哑了喉，以为他因为自己三言两语自尊心受伤，于是吹散眼前一片缭绕，主动找他搭话:“明天我要带新人。”  
“嗯？”钟辰乐本来瘫在他身上，听了这话立即挺直腰，满脸惊讶:“什么新人？”  
“你叔最近收的手下，以前只拿钱卖命，好像比你还小一点，是弟弟。”  
“比我小？”钟辰乐努努嘴:“以后我欺负他，你可不准帮忙。”  
“最好别，”罗渽民作势要捏钟辰乐嘟起来的嘴:“听说他一个打三个，像你这种战斗力的，能串起来烤。”  
“呸，先打过我再说！”  
钟辰乐口气大倒不是吹牛逼，只是因为他在学校里边确实能打，虽然力气不算大，肌肉也不怎么结实，但身手敏捷反应快。整个校园的雄性生物都被他约架，除了校门口保安大叔养的那条大狼狗，剩下没几个是对手。又因为表叔是王佑海，他在学校里边成了一群小屁孩的大哥，虽然常常跟那些叫他哥的孩子吹混子们打架有多猛，但其实他从没跟过不要命的斗殴，也没见过真刀棍棒的血腥场景。王佑海想护他，却给了他一个对自我不切实际的幻想。  
罗渽民劝不住钟辰乐浑身洋溢的热血，只好隔天先和那新人提一句，让他哪天见了个成熟稳重找他约架的哥哥，下手不要太重。没想到那人点点头笑了，只说:“竟然是哥哥。”

是哥哥的钟辰乐打听到今天罗渽民要带新人收债，熟悉业务。他们去的最后一家是城东酒吧，那家老板老奸巨猾，又喜欢对像罗渽民这样的漂亮男孩动手动脚。要不是因为罗渽民现在是王佑海手下，不能轻易和帮派结怨，否则早亲手断了那男人老二。  
钟辰乐无聊跟过去的时候只看到罗渽民满脸不悦从酒吧正门出来，脚步匆匆没多停留独自上了车。什么情况？他想不明白，那弟弟呢？难道因为长得太好看卖给见色起意的酒吧老板了？  
正望着地面思索要不要冲进去将人拯救于水深火热，肩膀却被人突然拍了拍。钟辰乐警惕回头，借着酒吧门口花里胡哨的灯牌，辨认出藏在黑色鸭舌帽下的脸，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。  
近来，钟辰乐起早贪黑，勤勤恳恳满大街求偶遇，市区被他转了个遍也没见这骑自行车的小子半根汗毛。大概这就叫功夫不负有心人，苦苦寻觅的人竟被生活突如其来的惊喜送到眼前。  
倒有些他乡遇故知的亲切感来，他莫名其妙地被自己感动，吸吸鼻子伸出双手紧紧抱住破裤仇人说:“小子，我们去哪打？”  
约架地点还没商量好，只见四五个男人从酒吧冲出来，手里拿着手腕粗细的木棍，径直朝着钟辰乐的方向，把他们两人围在中间。  
“凑热闹？现在流行用木棒助威吗？我俩还没开打呢怎么一个个这么激动？”  
钟辰乐的话没人理会，一个穿皮夹克戴大金链子的男人举起木棍怼到他旁边人脸上:“你小子不是很能打吗？给个机会，今晚就叫你妈替你收尸。”  
“会不会说话？”被无视的钟辰乐气急，冲上前跟那大金链子理论:“我还叫你妈给你穿开裆裤呢！”  
“你他妈从哪冒出来的嫩豆腐？”大金链子这才注意到跟前瘦瘦弱弱细皮嫩肉的钟辰乐:“怎么？你也要我叫你妈……”  
话没说完，钟辰乐一拳猛砸那人脸上，却疼得自己龇牙咧嘴，手指头几乎失去知觉。这拳出手太快，没人反应过来，是钟辰乐最先扭头，发现那小子竟然在笑，于是攥紧他垂在身侧的手腕朝他喊:“发什么愣？跑啊！”  
说起跑步，钟辰乐真是一把好手，学校校运会跑步项目的奖牌当礼物送人，不然也不会有自信被人划了裤子之后连追车三条街。这会儿他不计前嫌地抓着前几天刚结怨的仇人手腕逃命，钟辰乐觉得自己简直是菩萨再世人帅心善。就是不知道酒吧里边那兄弟这会儿衣服还完不完整……  
诶？钟辰乐高速急停，身后的人没刹住车，挥着手臂撞得他往前趔趄。  
“别跑了，人影都没了，刚刚那些人叫你什么来着？”  
“爸爸。”那小子摸着被撞疼的胸口喘粗气，却笑得发梢都颤起来。  
“不是，我是问你叫什么，”钟辰乐朝他翻白眼，“钟辰乐，你呢？”  
“哥哥。”  
眼看钟辰乐又要重拳出击，他笑着侧头躲开，大手握住悬在半空中的白细手腕:“我叫朴志晟。”

4  
“你刚说什么？”钟辰乐望着比他还高几厘米的人满脸嫌弃:“你未成年？谎报年龄装嫩吧？怎么这么大个？”  
“发育好，哪哪都大。”  
无语！钟辰乐总能被他三言两语气上头，本想攥起拳头吓他，却感觉到手背一阵刺痛。  
“嘶……赠人拳头，手有余痛。”  
朴志晟本来笑着的，看钟辰乐脸皱成一团倒有些担心，凑过去抓着他的手仔细看了看:“没什么大问题，涂药就行。”  
“疼不是问题，”钟辰乐很无奈地晃着脑袋，“有些人的家教三连才是麻烦——首先劈头盖脸骂一顿，然后摁在沙发上暴打，最后碎碎念一周。”  
“你很怕那人？”  
“屁！”  
“那走吧，”朴志晟松开他的手腕，“带你去涂药。”  
钟辰乐以为朴志晟要带他去医院，或者是药房，可是路越走越远，四周楼房越来越矮，直到经过一条长长的石阶，扭头看见颗老榕树，钟辰乐这才反应过来，朴志晟是把他领回自己家了。  
钟辰乐对家没多少概念，很小的时候是有家的，后来出了些事和他爸大吵一架就没有了。小小年纪倒有义无反顾离家出走的勇气，只是犟不了几天，走投无路投靠了表叔王佑海，这才真正开始他半混子的小流氓日子。  
朴志晟住在一栋五层高的旧楼顶层。这一片是老城区，以前热闹过，房子建得紧密又集中。近几年市内开发新区，整个城市的建设中心往东移，城西便成了被遗忘在城市规划之外的迟暮老人。  
陈旧的墙垣楼壁满是岁月痕迹，成片的斑驳涂鸦盖过一层又一层，枯黄的爬山虎藤蔓依附在模糊不清的画作之上，生出淡墨色的霉点。现在还坚守在这儿的，除了一些打算生于此也终于此的老人，大概只剩像朴志晟这样口袋空空的年轻人。  
往上爬楼的时候，两人都没说话。钟辰乐想起了他刚离家出走那几天的迷茫和绝望，他很好奇，朴志晟明明是比他还小的孩子，究竟如何独自在这样的地方活下来呢？  
那楼梯窄而低，他们一前一后，爬到第四楼的时候，一路昏暗的灯光彻底消失，钟辰乐下意识攥紧了朴志晟衣服后摆，听见他在前边轻声说:“别怕，这层声控灯坏了。”

朴志晟租的房子很小，家具也很少，进门一张单人床旁边摆着木桌，木桌上只有一盏台灯，倒显得整洁。钟辰乐不客气地在房子里转圈，发现里间竟然有架与周围格格不入的钢琴，虽然看起来有些年头，但很干净，也许是常弹常擦。  
他用没受伤的那只手在琴键上摁几下，几段熟悉的调子便从琴架流进在外边找药的朴志晟耳朵。钟辰乐弹的是那几年流行的beyond，二毛总说漂亮女孩都爱听他们弹棉花，每天在人耳边哼，虽然跑调又忘词，倒也让钟辰乐记熟了几首。  
朴志晟拿着盐水碘酒和纱布走进来的时候，钟辰乐没再弹琴，正坐在凳子上弯腰仔细研究琴键最右边被人刻下的几个浅浅的字母。  
“你会弹？”朴志晟问他。  
“小时候学过，很久没练了，”钟辰乐摆手让他凑过来，“这里刻的是什么？”  
“是兄弟的名字，这琴不是我的，我不会。”朴志晟走上前，蹲在他旁边，抓了他的手开始帮他涂药。  
“琴也是他留下的，一个很有才华的孩子。小时候过的是好日子，会念书，会弹琴，可惜命不好，爹妈出车祸死了，才和我们这群人混在一起。前几年我们打架赚了点钱，于是合伙把他劝走了，让他回国念书，只留下一台早些时候从家里搬来的旧钢琴。那孩子本来就不属于这里，也不应该像我这样活着。”  
这还是钟辰乐第一次听朴志晟一口气说这么多话，故事讲得人怪难过的，他微微皱起眉毛不知道该给出什么回应。  
“那……这琴还挺干净的，常擦吧？”  
朴志晟只嗯了一声，丢了棉签盖上碘酒瓶盖，纱布扔到他怀里:“你自己绑。”  
“你是不是跟我过不去？”朴志晟一句话让钟辰乐火大，站起身把受伤的拳头怼到他眼前:“我一只手怎么绑！”  
“用牙吧，我手笨，不太会打结。”

最终还是让朴志晟笨手笨脚地帮他绑了纱布，又嫌弃他打的结看起来又丑又傻。处理好伤口准备离开的时候，钟辰乐站在门口装作大哥的样子，用裹得像只胖粽子的手掌拍拍朴志晟的肩说:“做我小弟吧，等哥手好了教你打漂亮的蝴蝶结。”  
他下了半层楼梯，发现朴志晟没走，站在门外单手扶门也不说话，目送他。钟辰乐扭头望了好几眼，最后含含糊糊难为情地开口:“送我一下呗……四楼没灯。”  
说是送一下，朴志晟下了楼却没提要回去，也不问钟辰乐去哪，一路走在左边跟着他，听他讲王佑海以前那些战绩。  
钟辰乐是个表达欲强烈的人，很喜欢也很擅长讲故事。朴志晟算是他不错的倾听者，虽然不怎么接话，但会及时点头，或者发出语气词给钟辰乐恰当的回应让他有理由接着往下说。  
“诶，”钟辰乐讲到一半突然扭头，“你刚说你兄弟回国了？”  
“嗯？哦，我是韩国人。”  
“这样啊。”  
钟辰乐点头，还想问他为什么千里迢迢到异国他乡。但几声流浪狗的吠叫打断了他，嘴刚张开又合上——三两条野狗排着队穿过马路，从容从他们身侧经过，街灯下的影子越拉越长，越走越浅。已经是深夜，不知从哪条野巷钻出个酒鬼，摇晃着步子，倒比刚走过的几条狗更狼狈。  
那酒鬼晃到他们跟前，指着钟辰乐的鼻子笑得狰狞，莫名其妙问他天上星星有几颗。钟辰乐被他嘴巴里冒出来的酒气熏得头疼，嫌恶地侧开头，却被猛地抓住衣领。朴志晟站在旁边，一根一根掰开酒鬼的手指头，卡着手腕单手将人掀翻在地，冷眼看他躺在地上抱着头疼得低声呜咽。  
钟辰乐摸了摸被衣领卡到的脖颈，蹲下身从酒鬼裤口袋里摸出手机，拨通了通讯录里备注老婆的那个号码。虽然不知道他是因为什么苦闷而买醉，但春夜的马路也是清冷的，他该回家了。

最终也没有问朴志晟来这儿的原因，钟辰乐从罗渽民的理发店侧门地毯下摸出钥匙，开门前回头看朴志晟，忍不住问他:“你知道天上星星有几颗吗？”  
“不知道，”朴志晟抬头望天，“但我知道的是，月亮只有一个。”  
得到答案的钟辰乐说完晚安不再回头。罗渽民睡得早，店里灯已经全关了。他钻进门内的黑暗，朝外边伸出那只由朴志晟裹的白粽子挥了挥，关上门也不开灯，摸到罗渽民房间的床，爬上去偷他被子里的温暖。  
罗渽民已经睡着了，感受到钟辰乐细微的动静，迷迷糊糊说几句梦话:“你还会回来吗……”  
他的声音在梦中似乎有些颤抖，钟辰乐借着窗外的月光望见他眼角的晶莹欲滴。他觉得心疼，于是把冰凉的手塞进被子深处捂热了掏出来，轻轻擦掉罗渽民的泪，又沉默盯着他好一会儿，这才盖紧被子闭上眼睛。  
渽民啊，别数星星了，看看月亮吧。

起床对钟辰乐来说可真是个要命的难题。  
清晨，天蒙蒙亮。他难得从睡梦中惊醒，盯着天花板眨眨眼睛，听到耳朵边传来罗渽民熟睡中均匀的呼吸，于是蹑手蹑脚翻身下了床。  
说来也奇怪，以前是罗渽民隔着被子踹屁股也不醒的人，今天却起的比太阳还早。  
对着镜子刷牙的时候瞧见了自己手上的纱布，想起昨天深夜散步，朴志晟神秘兮兮让他第二天早些起床，穿着校服在理发店门口等一会儿，问他要干什么却不说，用三言两语搪塞过去。钟辰乐不屑地哼一声，打开水龙头沾湿手掌心，按住额前几缕不羁的刘海梳了梳，又低头整理好昨天被陌生人抓皱了的衣领，悄声出了门。  
这天气惹人嫌，晨凉午热，叫人不知该如何穿衣。钟辰乐抱着胳膊，双眼无神踹路边的垃圾桶。垃圾桶是空的，轻轻一脚就能在水泥地面上哐当打转，他心生疑惑，难道环卫工人们都在半夜工作吗？  
最后一踹倒把那可怜的垃圾桶摆正了，钟辰乐停止脚步动作开始闭着眼睛骂朴志晟:“我今天要是冻死了，变成鬼也要找你报仇！”  
没等他冻成鬼，一串清脆的车铃在耳边炸开，钟辰乐睁眼只见人影闪过，伴随着自行车松松垮垮的铁皮撞击声，接着大腿上便传来阵阵凉意。  
钟辰乐的拳头这次是真的硬了。  
他眯眼望那背影，扯着嗓子破口大骂:“小王八羔子，这破校裤我死乞白赖求罗渽民才缝上，你倒好，今天又送我一道？这次不给你剪条丁字裤我钟辰乐从此改名丁辰裤！”  
正活动完脚腕蹲下身准备用标准姿势起跑，离弦的箭飞了两秒却笔直撞到阻碍，连人带车摔到地面，发出一声钝响。  
那自行车不知道什么时候转了向，横停在只距离他四五米的地方。钟辰乐自己也摔得够呛，用力撑起胳膊把半个身子从地面挪开，接着又踹走卡在两人身子之间的破自行车，骑坐到对方胯间。  
“看你小子今天往哪儿跑！”  
那人被钟辰乐连车撞倒在地，此时正吃痛地揉着脑门，帽子也摔松了，覆盖住大半个脑袋。钟辰乐掀开他的帽子，望见张熟悉的脸，语气倒缓和三分:“你这什么破车，怎么像带刺玫瑰似的碰一次划一条口子？”  
“二手的，便宜。”  
钟辰乐撇嘴，从他身上爬起来，又扶着车头把车立稳，拍拍膝盖上的灰尘，低头发现朴志晟还坐在地上不起身。  
“摔残了还是碰瓷呢？”  
“怕站起来我裤腿没了。”  
钟辰乐被人似笑非笑地紧盯着，倒有些尴尬，眼神在朴志晟的裤裆和脸之间飘忽不定。他摸着鼻尖清了清嗓子:“那啥……算了，不跟你计较……”  
“算了？那你什么时候改名去？以后叫你丁丁还是裤裤？”  
钟辰乐真想揍人，觉得朴志晟这小屁孩蹬鼻子上脸胆子比天大，不给他看看自己的真本事以后只会更随心所欲。于是扑上去扯他的裤子，躲闪间手掌倒是端端正正摁到了肚脐下正中间的位置，摁得朴志晟闷哼一声，慌张地抓住钟辰乐的胳膊。钟辰乐没预料到事态会往奇怪的方向发展，此时被人突然钳住胳膊，疼得一愣，下意识收紧手掌握住了朴志晟裤裆间的一团。  
靠，钟辰乐在心里感叹，这小子那句哪哪都大竟然真不是在吹牛逼……

两人慌慌张张在地上滚了几圈才算是彻底分开。朴志晟捂着刚被钟辰乐用手量了大小的部位蹲在地上，缓了好一会儿才抬眼。钟辰乐就在他跟前，也蹲着，头埋在双腿之间，只露出红得像是要滴出几滴果酱来的耳朵。  
又想起钟辰乐刚刚还一副老虎吃人的模样和语调，这会儿却像只毫无战斗力缩成一团的兔子。他没忍住轻笑出声，吓得钟辰乐猛抬头，诧异地望着朴志晟的眼睛，像是在说我明明摁的是老二，怎么这孩子被摁坏了脑子？  
“算了，”朴志晟用只有自己能听见的声音说，“算我上次欠你的。”  
这场纷争最终以朴志晟的老二单方受伤而得到和平解决。他保住了自己的裤腿，钟辰乐也没有因此改名。  
说来也怪，这破自行车虽然看起来一副随时要散架的样子，但接受了如此撞击，却依然完好无损正常运作。眼看朴志晟推车要走，钟辰乐急了，伸手一把拉住车后座。  
“这就走了？你昨天干嘛叫我早起穿校服？”  
朴志晟不回答，扭头看着他，指了指自行车，又指了指他的破洞裤。“你有病！”钟辰乐屁股一抬侧坐在车后座，拳头砸向朴志晟的背:“没病怎么会每天早上骑车满大街转悠？”  
“这我工作，给这条街的住户送牛奶和报纸。”  
“噢！”钟辰乐恍然大悟，反倒心疼起朴志晟:年龄比他小，独自住老城区，要为养活自己奔波，“可是你送这玩意儿赚的钱，还不如去搓几圈麻将。在哪里读书？不然以后跟我吧？”咋咋呼呼抛出一串问题却不等人回答，因为突然想起了什么而从车座跳下来，转身跑向理发店门。  
“等我一下！”  
等他再出来，校服已经换下，手里攥着朴志晟的罪证递向他:“罗渽民不给我缝，你来。”  
“我不会……我手真挺笨的。”朴志晟看起来有些为难，挠着脑袋语气真挚。  
“学！学会了缝好再给我！”顿了顿又说:“朴志晟，做我小弟吧，认真的。”

5  
因为不想被罗渽民看到手背受伤，钟辰乐难得在学校里乖乖待了几天。期间朴志晟有来过两次，每次都在篮球场逮住独臂拍球的他，径直抱走篮球，一边听钟辰乐骂人一边等他骂够了小跑跟过来，坐在场边的石凳上帮他涂药换纱布。  
钟辰乐这几天倒过得安稳，借一条破了两次洞的裤子心安理得使唤朴志晟，买饭又捡球，要不是因为朴志晟不念书，连从来不写的课后作业也能找到着落。  
有次朴志晟跑老远给钟辰乐买生煎包，提着两个打包盒在校门口遇见了以前一起打过架的兄弟。那人正等小女朋友放学，见了朴志晟意外又激动，一把抱住不撒手，说是因为朴志晟跟了王佑海，他现在也能过上安定日子，这念书的小女朋友才找到没多久，至少得请他吃顿饭。  
朴志晟只能推脱，他真情实意替对方高兴，也愿意陪他们吃一顿饭好让兄弟心里舒坦。但他这会儿手里拎着生煎包，那老板娘打包的时候特意嘱咐他趁热吃，又说下次别打包了，怎么小女生走几步路都金贵？回去和你女朋友说说，就说阿姨叫她下次来店里吃。  
他当时对着那热心的老板娘无奈点头，现在也只好朝兄弟晃晃手里的打包盒，苦笑着说还有事。对方愣住几秒露出了然的表情，又咋了咋舌朝他挤眉弄眼:“没想到啊，志晟，我们当时还说你人长得帅，眼光也高，普通小美女入不了你的眼。怎么？这是遇上了个不普通的？什么时候带出来给我们瞧瞧？”  
“一边去，”朴志晟懒得解释，装模作样踹他一脚:“等你自己的女朋友，别操心我的。”

其实钟辰乐手背上的伤并不严重，不过是擦伤和淤青。他在学校待不下去，拆了纱布像放出笼的小鸟，笔直飞去找罗渽民，要问他几天没见是不是想念弟弟睡不着觉。  
到理发店的时候正是放学时间，学生们成群结队散布在马路上。不同颜色各异花纹的衣裳聚集在一起，像是水泥地面开出一簇一簇的花。这个岁数的孩子似乎格外依赖彼此，因为分辨不了孤单和孤独的区别，往往聚在一起时更草率无虑，连笑声都显得格外自信和张扬。  
钟辰乐躲开几个穿着改过的校服短裙的女生，又绕过一群外套纽扣歪七扭八，蹲在墙角抽烟的男生，抬头才发现理发店正门关了。  
怎么回事？太阳还没下山，罗渽民去哪了？钟辰乐满肚子疑惑，走到侧门掀开地毯却意外地只看到地砖。他的疑惑演变成焦灼，那备用钥匙不见了，侧门虚掩着，没有关。  
在店里无头苍蝇般慌乱地绕一圈，终于看到坐在卧室床边的罗渽民。他低垂脑袋，头发乱作一团，双肘撑在膝盖上，指尖夹着根燃了大半的烟。他的卧室此时凌乱得像是经历过一场死里逃生的浩劫，几乎所有的东西都不在他们曾经待着的地方，连被子也躺在地板上，看起来错乱而凄凉。  
钟辰乐从房间门口冲向罗渽民，跪坐在他面前，双手扶着他的肩，费劲地低头只想看一看罗渽民的脸。他好害怕，害怕变故，害怕失去，害怕突如其来，虽然罗渽民还好好的在他眼前，但害怕在自己因为受伤而躲着罗渽民的这段日子，发生过一些让他们都无法承受的事，而他恰好没有陪罗渽民承受。  
被晃着肩膀的人此时像是如梦初醒，抬起头用猩红的双眼和钟辰乐对视半晌，开合干枯的嘴唇发出嘶哑的声音:“辰乐……他好像回来了。”

罗渽民的他是谁，钟辰乐不知道。  
那是比他们的相遇还要早的故事。

在某个秋日午后，钟辰乐曾靠着罗渽民的肩，和他挤在一张单人沙发上晒太阳闲聊。罗渽民嫌弃钟辰乐身上那股永远散发的婴儿才有的奶味，说他是长不大的奶瓶。钟辰乐不以为然，反而蹭着罗渽民的脖子用力嗅嗅。  
他格外喜欢罗渽民的原因，是他和王佑海那些其他的手下不一样。一群男人凑在一起，最不缺的是味道，汗味烟味酒味混合的结果不过是一个臭字。但罗渽民身上却永远是香的，是干净的，像他的脸蛋一样，即使只站在人群里什么都不做，也能吸引视线。  
钟辰乐又捏起罗渽民的衣袖往鼻子下边凑，忍不住问他:“为什么这么香？”  
罗渽民抿着嘴笑，低下头望着地面沉默了一会儿才回答:“因为有人喜欢。”  
“谁啊？”  
“男人。”  
“男人！”钟辰乐从沙发上跳起来，合不上下巴，眼睛也瞪大了好几倍，看着罗渽民像看个怪物。  
“男人，”罗渽民捏他的脸，“你能喜欢只公猫公狗，我不能喜欢男人？”  
“不是，这不一样……这能一样吗！撸猫和撸管能相提并论吗！人类喜欢小动物但是……但是人类不是想操它们！那你呢，你敢说你不想操那男人？”  
钟辰乐有些激动，眼睛眨得飞快，语速也快，语无伦次表意不明。罗渽民觉得这弟弟傻得可爱，于是耐着性子笑着回答:“我不想操他，我想他操我。”  
让一个活了十几年，思维里只有异性之间才能相互喜欢的孩子，在秋阳暖照的闲适午后接受好哥哥喜欢的人和自己是同性这个事实，的确有些残忍。罗渽民拉过呆滞在原地的钟辰乐，摸着他的后脑勺帮他顺毛。  
“你喜欢那人什么啊哥？”  
“喜欢他好看吧。”  
“你也好看。”  
“我挺喜欢自己的，和喜欢他不相上下。”  
“那他喜欢你吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢个屁。我摸摸他的手他都要跳起来瞪我，刚盖了个章人就彻底跑路了。”罗渽民扭头看钟辰乐:“辰乐啊，我摸你的手你愿意吗？”  
“愿意啊！”钟辰乐主动牵住了罗渽民。  
“看吧，他可真是个小气的男人。”  
“渽民哥，你以后别喜欢他了，喜欢我吧，我每天牵你的手。”

钟辰乐说这话的时候挺认真的，不是在开玩笑。罗渽民喜欢他像这样明明对世界一无所知，但依然真挚坦诚表达自己的模样。和前几年的他很像，外表看起来是柔软，但内里装着坚如磐石，刻上叛逆和不顺从。刚看到这世界的一丁点不美丽，便握紧拳头与之对抗，虽然连个像样的武器都没有，凭着一腔孤勇，至少能在短暂的年轻的梦里活得很漂亮。  
那时候他也觉得自己很酷，逆着汹涌人流不顺从的样子，和整个世界不合拍的姿态。他毫不保留地表达爱与恨，捧出一颗真心摆在喜欢的人面前，哪怕那个人和他一样是男人。  
可是就像女孩们柔顺的长发，它们在女孩头上时是美丽珍贵的，可当它们离开身体脱落到地面，便成了让人厌恶的东西。他的真心摆在不愿意接受它的人眼前，也成了让人厌恶的东西。  
并不是因为这些才对世界失望。只是后来很长一段时间，罗渽民开始怀疑，不顺从的自己真的很酷吗？深夜在街上游荡的人们总是摆出一副颓废和冷漠的表情，可罗渽民觉得自己和他们其实并不是完全一样的，他只是回答不了这个问题。他开始和人打架，满身伤痕躺在冰冷的地面会觉得头疼，心脏也疼，虽然不是同一种疼痛，但却混杂在一起折磨着他，让他感到难受而绝望。  
不知道该遗憾还是该庆幸，他现在已经不那么像钟辰乐了。收债被酒吧老板揩油的时候，也会先沉默着想一想发怒和反抗带来的结果是什么，会问自己真的不能忍受吗？那种不是和解而是妥协的态度，他希望至少可以晚一些出现在钟辰乐的生命里。

从罗渽民决定重新生活之后，他便逼迫自己不再去回忆。幸好伤痕会痊愈，过去的疼痛只会在深夜或是某些很偶尔的瞬间，重新钻回身体短暂停留。  
但今天不一样，他放在地毯下的备用钥匙被人拿走了。只有一个人会做这样的事，曾经他也是这样做的，一声不吭偷走他的钥匙，他的希望，他的勇气，也偷走他生命里唯一一次绽放的爱情。  
他觉得自己快疯了，房间被翻找得像飓风过境，只希望能在某个角落重新看到那小小的钥匙，然后才有底气告诉自己，他不爱你，他永远都不可能回来。  
可惜他没有找到。

6  
自从罗渽民把房子翻得像案发现场，他就被那作案的窃贼偷走了魂。理发店关紧门贴上老板因事外出的告示，对每个人都说是染了风寒要休息，而唯一知道他其实连个喷嚏都不打的钟辰乐也被关在门外，禁止深夜爬他的床。  
“我能怎么爬？”钟辰乐猫着腰，用力往前推一把手里的台球杆，把受了重击开始在桌面上逃窜的球想象成罗渽民的脑袋:“备用钥匙都没了，我能怎么爬？从地毯下挖个洞，直通你床底吗？”  
想起来更觉得生气，罗渽民心里藏着大大小小的秘密明明都快溢出来了，却非要把他关在门外，一个字也不说。他以为分享故事是这个世界上朋友间最简单也最独特的关怀，我们说出某个瞬间心里所想的，并不是一定要得到回应或答案，只是想说，也仅仅是想说而已。分享秘密的快感不依托于倾听者的反馈，他甚至不用说话，只借出一个肩膀，暂时承受住脑袋和泪水就好。  
钟辰乐的肩膀像这样摆在一扇紧闭的门前等过春夏秋冬，可惜罗渽民在这方面意外的太过吝啬，又格外固执。  
“谁稀罕啊！憋死你算了！”  
钟辰乐骂着甩了球杆，木棍砸在地面发出突兀的声音。有人朝他看几眼，他也咬着牙瞪回去，烦躁地薅一把头发，走出了台球室。  
刚出门没走几步，耳朵边发出一声巨响。钟辰乐只觉得那瞬间自己是聋了，却又开始听见嘈杂的嗡嗡响，接着才感觉头顶剧烈钝痛，有温热的液体流在太阳穴和脸颊皮肤，既痒又麻。  
钟辰乐大白天被人偷袭，板砖砸了脑门。  
他捂着脑袋蹲到地面之前，费劲看清楚了拎着块带血的红砖向远处飞跑的身影——皮夹克被风扬起，金链子脖间晃荡。没想到那天晚上他英雄救美，锤一拳伤了手，今天还得用头砸板砖。  
“朴志晟这个倒霉玩意儿！”

朴志晟刚替王佑海跑完腿，坐在出租车里准备找个拐角靠边停车。路过台球室的时候远远瞧见门口站着一群人，围了里外三层不知道在做什么。  
车窗刚好开着，朴志晟扭头望一眼，却听见人群中间传来清晰而极其耳熟的声音:“各位大姐，行行好，别聊了，我没杀人放火，帮我叫个救护车不过分吧？”  
这声音听着响亮，朴志晟从出租车跳下来，挤进人群看到的场景却不怎么明朗——钟辰乐岔开双腿坐在地上，一只手捂着脑门，鲜红的血从手指缝溢出来滴了一地，他连翻着白眼，也不知道是在疼还是在生气。  
没等朴志晟完全冲破人群束缚，钟辰乐眼尖瞧见了他，松了撑在地面的那只手满脸惊喜朝他挥:“诶，你怎么在这？有空没？有空送我去医院。”  
台球室所在的街尽头就是家医院，朴志晟一言不发背起钟辰乐往外走，人人见了他的表情都要往后退几步，给他们让出一条通畅道路。  
钟辰乐趴在朴志晟背上，因为他急促的奔跑而颠簸，晃得头更加晕沉。他想起刚朴志晟一边拨开人群一边探头，眉头都快拧成结的样子有些想笑，于是安慰地拍拍他的肩:“没事，就那天说要叫我们俩妈妈那小子。我头铁，这板砖不算什么。”  
背他的人沉默几秒，脚步没停，只回答说:“知道了。”  
这下钟辰乐满意了，脑袋放松地垂在朴志晟肩上，下巴随身体晃动挠他的肩窝，心里还有点儿小人得志的快感:你知道就好，替我报仇下手狠一点，这板砖可是为你挨的。

钟辰乐的铁头和巨肺在医院得到了专业认证。  
铁头是因为他受了这么一击还生龙活虎，缝几针也沉着冷静谈笑风生。巨肺则是因为告诉他缝针要剃头，其实他现在头顶已经斑秃似的缺了一块之后，他发出的哀嚎。  
于是朴志晟又当起钟辰乐的小保姆。白天他不来，钟辰乐闲得无聊，满医院找小孩欺负，找护士聊天。晚上他提两手塑料袋赶来，里边装满有人吩咐要买的东西和想吃的食物。  
期间有次换药，护士问钟辰乐伤怎么来的，他嘚瑟地回答是跟人打架。护士不信，就他细皮嫩肉那样，一看就不会。钟辰乐无语，心想这针该缝脸上，留长条刀疤的他肯定散发雄性魅力，把小女生迷得晕头转向。结果那护士笑他，说每天晚上陪你吃饭的小哥可比你看起来能打，气得他晚上一口饭没吃。朴志晟不知道他生气的原因，恰好白天刚去砸了大金链子的地盘，以为钟辰乐怪他打得不够狠，回去路上又堵着那小子打落三颗牙。

拆线出院那天，钟辰乐住院买的日用必需品装了两箱，被他一声令下全送到了朴志晟的小出租屋。他真没地方放，学校宿舍摆不下，罗渽民那个榆木脑袋又闭关锁门这么些天也不搭理他。总不能扔了吧？钟辰乐想，那就送去朴志晟家，不如以后直接睡那小子家得了。  
东西送去，人却没去。钟辰乐拆完线撒着娇让护士姐姐把纱布又给套上去，坐在朴志晟晃悠悠的破自行车后座径直回学校。  
可不是被板砖砸开窍，几天不学习浑身难受，只是因为钟辰乐难得受伤，伤在头顶这么显眼的位置更是千载难逢。朴志晟车还没停稳他就跑了，冲进教室赚饱了惊讶语气和艳羡目光才大摇大摆离开。  
“瞧见没？板砖敲的，血流满脑袋，还缝了针。牛逼吧？”  
重新跳上朴志晟的后座，钟辰乐伸长手臂朝校门口指点江山:“冲，下一站罗渽民理发店！”  
突然的指令倒把朴志晟吓到，车头没扶稳，甩出个蛇形走位，害钟辰乐在后边左摇右晃，连忙用双臂圈他的腰，脸和胸口也贴紧他的背才没从车座掉下去。

罗渽民的店大门紧闭，但钟辰乐有备而来。他掏出口袋里刚回教室拿到手的崭新的校牌——一张长条矩形状塑料卡，背后粘着别针。  
“我跟王佑海手下学过一点儿，就用这东西。”钟辰乐抓起扣在门栓上的铁锁，回头得意地看朴志晟:“我打开了你喊我什么？”  
“哥哥。”  
“成交！”  
嫌塑料牌碍事，钟辰乐索性掰下别针。正要把那小方牌子随手扔了，扬起的手腕却被抓住，朴志晟拿走印有他大头证件照和班级姓名的校牌，低着头多看了两眼。  
“你这照片照得还挺好。”  
“别埋汰我，当时被几个兔崽子起哄，眼睛都笑没了。”  
“真挺好的。”  
钟辰乐没空和他闲聊，弯着腰恨不得把头埋进锁里，手中的别针左戳右捅，姿势换了好几个，却毫无进展。  
“你行不行？”朴志晟也把脑袋凑过去。  
“我不行你行？”刚借头顶的纱布在教室里封了神的小混子，这会儿却遭遇事业滑铁卢，钟辰乐烦躁得直跺脚:“这锁肯定被罗渽民动了手脚！”  
朴志晟附和点头，接过他手里的别针。钟辰乐胳膊抱在胸前，好整以暇盯着他，几句质疑的话还没出口，只听见“咔哒”一声，那锁竟然真给朴志晟搞定了。  
“靠！”钟辰乐惊喜地瞪大眼，恨不得抱着人脑门亲一口。他拍朴志晟的肩:“也不只是手大嘛，”又笑得弯起眼睛摸他的脑袋，“志晟可真是我的好弟弟！”  
“你该叫我什么？”朴志晟没躲他乱摸的爪子，却不松开握着锁的手。  
“弟弟弟弟弟弟弟弟！”  
钟辰乐耍赖地伸手去抢那锁，却发现整个锁都被朴志晟的大手包住，他找不到突破口，又听见“咔哒”一声。  
朴志晟把锁给合上了。  
“朴！志！晟！”钟辰乐从地面蹦老高，整个人都挂到朴志晟身上，双腿夹腰，胳膊圈着他的后脑勺，把一颗脑袋死死摁在自己胸前:“不重新开了锁再叫声哥哥，今天就把你捂死在这门口！”

虽然没叫哥哥，但锁还是开了。朴志晟脸上留下纽扣和衣褶状的红印，鼻头也被压得通红，有点儿像小丑，站在门外低下脑袋不看钟辰乐。钟辰乐懒得和他计较，拉开门栓鱼似的一晃眼溜进门里。  
天还没完全黑，屋里因为拉紧窗帘而光线昏暗，四周一片寂静，只从长廊型空间结构的房子最深处传来窸窸窣窣的响动。  
钟辰乐步子跨得大而轻，走到离卧室门差四五米的地方却突然停了，定在原地一动不动。  
因为他好像听见罗渽民在叫。  
像是要证明他没有听错，罗渽民又叫了一声，这一声更响更清晰，也更情欲，软绵绵撞到天花板，打着旋儿钻进他耳朵。  
在被朴志晟拎着衣领走出房子之前，钟辰乐伸长脖子往门里望了一眼，只望见个背影，露着白花花的屁股。光线太暗看不真切，尽管那后脑勺看起来有几分眼熟，但他确定不是罗渽民的。  
刚撞见了香艳场景的两人坐在理发店门口的台阶相对无言。钟辰乐的脸此时红得像熟透的番茄，路灯把他原本雪白的脖颈染成暖黄色，让朴志晟莫名想起小时候很喜欢吃的番茄炒蛋。  
“朴志晟。”  
突然听到自己的名字，仿佛被抓包的偷窥狂般收回视线，朴志晟把刘海向后抹，轻轻嗯了一声。  
“男人怎么做爱啊？会爽吗？”  
“会吧……”  
“你说罗渽民怎么爱一个不爱自己的人呢？会快乐吗？”  
“爱情和快乐又不是近义词，我偶尔也会觉得爱一个人其实痛比甜更多一些。”  
“可我只想要快乐。”  
“你还没遇到爱情。”  
“那你呢？”  
钟辰乐没有等到答案，他扯下头顶松松垮垮的纱布叠好，卡在门缝之间。起身拍拍屁股上的灰尘，又坐上朴志晟的自行车后座。  
“走吧，去你家。”  
朴志晟骑车的时候，钟辰乐总能真切感受到他是比自己小的弟弟。车头扶不稳，也不会控制速度，刹车倒是摁得勤，害钟辰乐额头一下一下往他背上砸。每次刚上车抓的还是车座或衣摆，下车时胳膊便章鱼触角般紧紧挽住了朴志晟的腰。  
今天晚上朴志晟骑得格外心不在焉，到十字路口的时候竟然连红绿灯也不看，径直穿过马路，差点撞上几个准备拐弯的女生。那些女生的裙摆被车扬起的风吹得像波浪，正纵情荡漾，她们和车后座回头张望的人对视，钟辰乐看见她们因为惊讶而皱起的眉头，眼底粼粼的光，折射着爱青葱岁月的贪恋。  
这下钟辰乐倒知道自己的裤子是怎么划开的了。

7  
躺在朴志晟的单人床上双目无神，钟辰乐有些恍惚，连呼出的二氧化碳也像是藏着淡淡的忧伤。  
在13岁之前，暂且称为孩童的年纪，他每天有很多烦恼，但每一个都有清晰的根源。烦恼钟佐天逼他上学，烦恼邻居小孩踩坏他的玩具，烦恼自己明明很想吃最后一块巧克力却不得不让给弟弟。就像长在树上的果子，一个个烦恼从芽到花，只要等它们结出果实，成熟到他无法忍受的时候再摘下来就好了。  
可是后来树长高了，枝繁叶茂，那些曾经的果实一个个掉落到地上，萎缩腐败直到重新渗透入泥土。他的果树不再结果，只散发一阵一阵让人烦恼的香气，跟着风从地面蒸腾而上，弥漫在他四周，飘往很远的地方。他没法再亲手摘下那些烦恼，他连自己为什么烦恼都不知道。  
就好像现在，他睁开眼睛看见朴志晟坐在书桌前的木凳上，明明他只是坐着什么也没做，却让钟辰乐觉得心烦意乱。又比如罗渽民，明明他只看见那故事金字塔的塔顶，可是一想起他暖阳下的烟头和月光里的泪，也会莫名其妙觉得烦躁。他听过别人描述青春期那些矫情虚无的特征，却又觉得不太准确，他只是有些迷茫无措，他的世界起了大雾，一切都变得模糊，无论是过去还是未来。烦恼也藏在一片迷雾里，连烦恼都很迷茫。  
他盯着朴志晟的背影，很久才叹出一口气。  
“朴志晟，买张双人床吧。”

没有双人床的一晚，钟辰乐和朴志晟两个都不小巧的人占据硬木板床两头，脑袋贴着对方的脚丫，像罐头里的沙丁鱼，又像鞋盒里的两只鞋。幸好已经是暖春，他们至少不用在鞋盒里因为寒风而争夺被子。  
半夜钟辰乐因为姿势僵硬睡麻胳膊醒来三次，每次睁眼都发现自己只要嘟起嘴就能亲吻朴志晟的腿毛。他屏住呼吸连忙翻身，改用屁股怼朴志晟的腰，这一次睁眼总算熬到了天亮。  
伸完懒腰才发现自己正躺在床中央，朴志晟不见了。他摆直手臂四下摸了摸，又半坐起身看两边的床下，确认朴志晟已经不在房子里才起床，撑着下巴若有所思。  
大早上的，这小子去哪了？  
钟辰乐双手插兜刚走到楼下就看见了朴志晟的自行车，他正弯腰坐在一旁的石凳上，脚边有只正在喝牛奶的猫咪。  
“你刚去送牛奶了啊？”钟辰乐站到人身边，大哥似的揉了几下他的头顶。  
朴志晟点点脑袋，从身侧拿出另一盒牛奶递给他:“给你的。”  
钟辰乐倒没客气，径直接过说:“谢谢，我的确喜欢牛奶。”  
他正拆着塑料管的包装，地上那猫舔舔嘴边的毛不喝了，慢悠悠走到他身边蹭他裤腿。  
“干嘛，”钟辰乐蹲下身摸它的脑袋，“每次见我你就不喝了，是不是因为我比牛奶香？”  
猫还没应声，朴志晟倒在旁边咳嗽起来，手握成拳头举到嘴边，连咳了三声。  
“又没问你。”  
“知道，”朴志晟摸了摸脸，“嗯。”  
两人喂完猫，去早点摊要了三碗馄饨，吃完又叫一叠小笼包，摸着浑圆的肚子晃去家具市场。钟辰乐在里头挑嫁妆似的的转了三圈，反复比对床的大小形状高度和柔软度，几十来张床躺得朴志晟都困了，哈欠打得像要吃人，这才决定买下其中虽不大但最软的一张。  
买床朴志晟执意要掏钱，说这几天害钟辰乐受了不少苦，他心里过意不去。钟辰乐没反对，趁他填地址的时候，转身溜去买了张真皮小沙发。昨天晚上朴志晟挺着腰坐木凳上老久，看着都难受，于是刚才多转几圈顺便挑好了沙发，就当作兄弟又是哥哥送他的礼物。  
崭新漂亮的床和沙发被货车运到了每个角落都弥漫陈旧和衰老的地方。朴志晟上楼之前在便利店的冰柜前站了一会儿，打开门拿出一瓶啤酒，正准备再拿牛奶，手背却被钟辰乐盖住，又重新塞回去，拿了另一瓶啤酒出来。  
他眉毛和嘴角都扬起来，朝朴志晟吐舌头:“志晟弟弟，该断奶了。”

躺在新床上，钟辰乐觉得自己昨天晚上那些烦恼简直是在装逼，一切苦闷只要有张舒适的床，就能在梦里重拳粉碎。  
钟辰乐这么想着，又在床上多滚几圈，拍拍身侧的枕头朝朴志晟妖娆地勾手指:“来，志晟，感受一下哥哥的胸怀……啊呸！关怀！”  
朴志晟看他像看傻子似的，上牙龈都笑出来全貌。他用力往下一倒，床便被砸出一个凹陷，柔柔包住了两人昨天整夜睡得僵硬的身体。  
春困秋乏，钟辰乐昨天晚上睡不好，喝完瓶啤酒再睁眼窗外已是昏暗。伸手就能摸到朴志晟的胳膊，倒觉得心安，猜他昨晚一定也闭眼难眠，所以此时才舍不得醒来。  
他觉得有些饿，出门觅食前端详着镜子里自己头顶缺少的一撮头发，若隐若现的伤疤，越看越觉得不顺眼。于是打开朴志晟的衣柜，顺走挂在柜壁的一顶黑色鸭舌帽，扣在头顶遮挡伤疤和眉眼。又看见一张方形木质相框摆在最里，上边两个穿纯白背心的少年，留着同款寸头勾肩搭背比耶，两颗头发像秋收后庄稼田地般贫瘠的脑袋靠在一起，笑得比身后的太阳更灿烂。他认出来其中一个是朴志晟，弯弯的眉眼，比现在黑一点，因为照片里的光景停驻在几年之前，人好像也透着未谙世事的盛气和青涩。  
手指隐约感受到相框右下角的粗糙，原来也被人刻字，歪歪扭扭的几个字母，和那天钢琴上一模一样。钟辰乐觉得自己在窥探秘密，放下相框要关柜门，眼帘却映入一抹格外熟悉的浅蓝，是他的校裤。叠得倒方正，破洞像开怀大笑的嘴，摆在最显眼一面。他没忍住笑了，转身却佯装生气，瞪床上的人一眼才出门。  
再回来，手里提着两份饭。钟辰乐坐在朴志晟床边的小木桌上盯着他，独自吃完一份，他竟然还睡得安详，半个脑袋蒙在被子里，头发四散在枕头，像朵向日葵。是猪吧？打算叫醒他，又想起他是因为自己才没睡好，只好无聊起身去摸琴，弹之前没忘关上房间门，大发善心送他自然醒和一片清净。  
但朴志晟还是醒了，倒不一定是被吵醒。他开门的声音很轻，在钟辰乐身后坐下的动作也很轻，将自己隐藏在琴声之中。直到下巴抵在人肩上，钟辰乐才骤停琴键上跳跃的手指。  
“被吵醒了？”  
“没有，在梦游。”朴志晟和他挤坐同一把琴椅，也许是刚睡醒，声音有些哑。  
“桌上有哥哥的爱心外卖，等不到猪醒来，它只好先凉了。”  
“没事，不饿，”朴志晟笑了笑，“可以接着弹吗？”  
“你先吃饭。”  
“不要，好像感冒了，没食欲。”  
费劲地扭头才能看到朴志晟半张脸。他的双颊在被窝里捂红了，脖颈接触的皮肤有些发烫，没睁开眼睛，睫毛微弱颤动，脸上却露出和罗渽民抽烟时一样的神情，是脆弱，又有些沮丧。钟辰乐忽然明白，自己摆在罗渽民装满秘密的房门前孤独很久的肩膀，终于在今天拥有了一颗需要它的悲伤脑袋。  
“乖，”钟辰乐用哄小孩的语气，“志晟弟弟，不要饿肚子，不要藏秘密。”  
也不要像罗渽民一样把我关在门外。  
他第一次知道自己可以这么温柔，从前跟着王佑海的手下只当弟弟，理所应当享受别人关照他。却第一次像个哥哥，也不是第一次，可能因为朴志晟年龄比他小，也可能只因为自己比较善良吧，钟辰乐这么想。在朴志晟面前好像不是第一次品尝到心疼的滋味，总是想让他做自己小弟，以为这样他就能轻松一些长大。虽然不久前还整天约人打架出气，认识他之后又似乎总在受伤，总遇到麻烦，但他从来不怕疼痛和麻烦，乐意遇到合拍的朋友。他受伤的时候觉得朴志晟比较可爱，百依百顺满足他一切合理不合理的要求，伤好了却又开始互怼，结果好像总是他气得闭紧嘴巴握紧拳头直想揍人。也许这就是兄弟间的相处模式吧，钟辰乐想背过手抓朴志晟的胳膊，让他双手圈在自己腰上，于是胸口紧贴脊背，两人上半身相互依靠。  
好奇心强烈的人，总有很多想知道的事情，他忍不住问，也庆幸总算有机会可以问:“朴志晟，不要骗我，你是不是喜欢送你钢琴的那个兄弟？”

沉默的时间久到钟辰乐怀疑朴志晟是不是因为自己的肩膀太舒适而再次睡着。他漫长的思考却没给出回答，只用慢悠悠的语调开始讲故事。他说自己远从韩国来这里是为了找妈妈。他说自己从小和爸爸生活，那男人是善良一辈子的短命人，走的那天才用苍白的嘴唇颤抖着告诉他，他还有妈，生活在很远的地方。他和几个兄弟一起到这里，从提出决定到行动只花了五分钟。毕竟他们本就无牵无挂，无根无源，光秃秃来到这世上，留不下羁绊，也会光秃秃地走。活在世界任何角落都不过是活着，他偶尔才会很感性地想要感谢每一个曾短暂陪伴的生命。  
“那妈妈在哪？”钟辰乐指甲掐着掌心，着急问他。  
“不知道，只是在找。”  
原来是小蝌蚪找妈妈的故事。钟辰乐听完觉得胸口闷得慌，有些难受，他发现自己也在这个故事里拥有了角色，也许是漂浮在水面的绿萍，也许是匆匆游过的青鱼，又或许只是鱼儿吐出的随时炸裂的气泡。他明白妈妈有多重要，通常妈妈好，孩子就好，母亲像是手握一条隐形的风筝线，连系和影响着线那端远空之下肆意高飞的孩子。  
“会找到的，”钟辰乐用极其别扭的姿势转身摸朴志晟的额头，“找到之后，会回国吗？”  
“嗯，虽然那里已经没有我的家了。”  
钟辰乐点头，耳垂轻磨朴志晟的发梢。他惊讶地发现，自己十分希望朴志晟找到妈妈的同时，也在悄悄许愿这个过程可以稍微久一点。  
大概是故事太过悲伤，他都忘了，朴志晟还没有回答引出故事的第一个问题。

8  
入梦夜，钟辰乐看见了很久未见的妈妈，她好像还是记忆里那副模样，梳精致的发，化素淡的妆，穿漂亮的裙，搪瓷肌肤白皙娇透。她站在面前，眼带爱意，用温热掌心抚摸他后脑勺，问他什么时候回家。醒来却发现自己流泪了，后脑勺下是朴志晟硬邦邦的胳膊，柔软枕头被抱在怀里。  
太阳在远处与高楼依恋，爬上窗沿的光不够明亮，但足以看清他微敞开的领口和锁骨，他因为一只手臂被困而侧身半坐，满脸无奈，大概是陷入了想挣脱却又不想惊扰他人美梦的困境。  
“啊……”朴志晟低头与眼睛睁得浑圆的钟辰乐对视，“醒了？”  
“醒了，我可没有梦游的习惯。”  
钟辰乐盯着他，却迟迟不把头抬起来，他也不催促，反而弯了眼睛笑着问他:“早上好，今天打算做什么？”  
“好什么好，”钟辰乐伸手把他的胳膊从脑袋下挪开，摆正枕头合眼重新躺下去，“我的今天还没开始！”  
眼睛安详地闭上了，其他感官却变得格外灵敏。四周一切变化被无限放大，他感受着朴志晟起身时床板细微的晃动，听见他拖鞋与地板轻声的撞击，闻到丝丝缕缕薄荷牙膏的清凉微甜。直到门缓缓关上，锁芯“咔哒”短促一响，钟辰乐才皱着鼻子把脑袋全蒙进被子，他好烦，朴志晟有什么黑魔法，为什么往常供奉睡眠如神的他也会有难以再入梦的困扰。  
黑暗中想起很小的时候他喜欢把头蒙在被子里睡，于是妈妈只好每晚都在枕边低声唱歌，轻柔的童谣小调，声线甜而温柔，搭配手掌随节奏拍打，于是他自然不舍得隔一层棉被听歌，因此改正了坏习惯。  
想到这，钟辰乐知道今早怕是再无睡眠，于是起身趴到窗前，看楼下朴志晟长腿跨上自行车，却像是心灵相通一般抬头找他，四目相对才摇几下清脆的车铃，转而消失在风里。  
所以今天打算做什么呢？钟辰乐刚下楼就碰见熟人，东张西望神情紧张地走着，像在做贼。  
“二毛！”他从背后吓他，“怎么在这儿？”  
“我的亲娘诶！”二毛被吓得不轻，手抚胸口满脸苦相。  
“呸！不肖子，在这干嘛呢？”  
“还能干什么，当然是找你！那天你出院回学校不说了么，最近都住叫朴志晟的小子家，他家地址还是我帮你搞到手的，这不就找过来了？”  
“那你找我干嘛？”  
“想你了呗。”  
“肉麻！”钟辰乐嘴上骂他，胳膊却搭上肩膀，“到底什么事？”  
二毛从兜里掏出个信封:“真没事，就学校门卫大叔说又有信寄你，好一阵没见了，也不知你是死是活，让我帮忙送送。”  
无线通讯的年代，只有奶奶会偶尔给他寄信，通常也不写要紧的事，只说家里最近的变动，问小孙子过得怎么样，表叔有没有好好关照，内容大同小异。钟辰乐把信随手塞进口袋，正要搭着二毛去吃早餐，转身却被朴志晟的车阻拦。  
“朴志晟，”他松开二毛，“你来得正好，送我去找罗渽民。”  
“我呢？！”二毛瞪大眼睛盯着他，“我去哪儿？”  
“你哪凉快哪呆着去。”钟辰乐翻他白眼。  
“哥，你真冷酷！”  
“酷的是我，冰冷的是现实。”  
“那你什么时候再找兄弟几个？感觉你最近都不搭理我们了。”二毛还挺委屈。  
“说什么呢，”钟辰乐用手指戳朴志晟的背，“这我小弟，这几天抽空带他见见世面。”  
“行吧，”二毛撇撇嘴，“你都不想我们吗？有空记得来找我。”  
“知道了知道了。”  
二毛独自离开的背影竟然透着几分萧索凄凉，钟辰乐心生愧疚，总觉得自己像个喜新厌旧的渣男。旧人含泪谢幕，新人手扶自行车头却笑不出来，伸手递给他牛奶，而后才运转车轮。  
钟辰乐一手捏他腰侧的衣服，边拆牛奶盒边问:“你家那猫今天喝饱了？”  
“嗯，它是野猫，不是我家的。”  
“行吧。”钟辰乐腹诽，不是你家的天天喂牛奶干嘛？送温暖吗？

二毛说想他的时候，他才突然发现自己想罗渽民了。于是又去找他，意外发现理发店正门开着，曾被塞在门缝里的纱布此时挂在门把手上，像是举白旗投降。  
钟辰乐走进门里，看见罗渽民正踩在椅子上擦镜子，于是上前踩稳椅垫，双手扶着椅背。想喊他，却怕他被惊吓，重心不稳晃下去，只好保持沉默。  
“脑袋好了？”罗渽民没回头，后脑勺长眼睛似的，懒洋洋问他。  
“嗯？”钟辰乐有些错愕，“好得差不多了，你怎么知道？”  
“就你不知道。破纱布随手丢我门口？”  
“那不是破纱布！那是我人生第一次打架见血的纪念勋章。”  
“挨打就挨打，花里胡哨。”  
钟辰乐从鼻子里哼一声:“倒是你，怎么舍得让风寒痊愈了？”说完才想起之前和朴志晟两人撬锁偷溜进店里看见的场景，一时脸颊发烫。  
“不仅仅是痊愈，”罗渽民从椅子上跳下来，“从今往后你哥我五毒不侵。”  
这话钟辰乐没听明白，但因为急于转移话题而不再刨根问底，转身朝门外的朴志晟挥挥手示意他进来。  
“哥，告诉你一个秘密，我找个了小弟。”  
“你这语气，”罗渽民捏他的脸，“害我以为你找了个女朋友。”  
“就是小弟，在外边侯着他哥呢。”被揉搓脸颊的人皱着眉毛，等不到朴志晟进来，只好拍开爪子亲自出门请他。  
“等等，”罗渽民叫住他，“你那小弟，不会叫朴志晟吧？”  
罗渽民以前只觉得钟辰乐是单纯，现在想来他还挺傻，傻得冒泡。他和朴志晟认识的日子明明才两位数，却已经几乎形影不离，是怎么轻易将信任交给他，顺理成章同住一个屋檐，甚至连床都只睡一张。如果不是因为之前被王佑海吩咐带过几天朴志晟，知道他的品性，又能通过联系他了解这傻弟弟的近况，否则他真会以为钟辰乐不见人影的那几天是误入传销组织，又或者被王佑海的老仇家找到，绑架撕票卖器官。  
有人装糊涂，他就天真以为街边偶遇的是一只靠送牛奶养活自己的无公害宠物狗，幼狼的獠牙无需遮掩，他看见了也只会说:“小可怜，万圣节快乐，你这牙还挺以假乱真。”  
“你真不知道朴志晟就是我之前和你提过的那个打手？”  
“我怎么知道！”钟辰乐理直气壮。  
“可是你小弟都已经对你知根知底了钟辰乐，你就是那种被人下药吃干抹净，还要笑眯眯问他味道如何要不要加盐的24k纯傻吧？”  
“你才傻！”钟辰乐不敢打罗渽民，只好扭头瞪朴志晟，“为什么骗我？”  
“没骗你啊，你又没问，”朴志晟笑得灿烂，逗傻猫谁不灿烂？笑完又说:“我觉得你该断奶了。”话是对钟辰乐说的，眼睛却看着罗渽民。  
“没毛病，”罗渽民点头回应，“今晚就帮你强制戒断。”  
罗渽民的戒断计划是带钟辰乐围观一次斗殴。  
他以前和王佑海想法一样，总希望把钟辰乐的稚勇和纯净圈养，撑起保护伞遮蔽一座象牙塔，用温柔纵容裹覆他的成长迷失和家庭伤痛。可是他日渐长大，现实与理想激荡的洪流越汹涌，罗渽民才明白，那些夜里不肯讲给他听的故事，他可能终有天亲身经历。只想送给他糖果，轻意抹掉他人生应该经历的百味，从某种意义上来说是自私。不如放手任他大步向前，即使结局是泪水和伤痕，是闭眼难寐的深夜和重山万岭的遗憾，但钟辰乐自己说，那些会成为他的纪念勋章。

自从罗渽民开店养老之后，王佑海难得要他出面谈判。  
一批货物三天前交易时出了差错。不是那些要走特殊路径躲开条子运输的货，王佑海几年前就不做高危高利的毒品买卖，开了公司转行房地产，来钱快而稳妥，既不用和似人类鬼的瘾君子交易，也无需费心费力同警察周旋。后来，事实证明王佑海能在道上从无名小卒摸爬滚打，一路走到呼风唤雨的地位是因为他有本事，这本事不仅仅指拳头，更代表头脑。他明白时代比女人更善变，人不能一辈子在地底待着，那不叫混社会，那叫旷工。虽然他的拳头不会永远硬朗有力，但钱却可以。  
这次的货是两个商业城的地皮和工程。原本双方已经谈妥细节，只差三天前最后的签字仪式，结果约定时间两小时前对方临时变卦，说不签了。王佑海的车都已经开到人公司楼下，却只能齐齐打道回府。  
王佑海的二把手风吹日晒一个月，跑完这个项目前期所有工作，这会儿气得在办公室里摔自己的宝贝花瓶。他却不急，叫人去探对方最近谈过的合作，发现其中有一个是老熟人，王佑海退隐前最后一战就是和他各带五十兄弟，一百来人揣着铁棒砍刀，在城东西交界的大桥下血拼了一夜。  
说起来只觉得时间过得太快，王佑海坐在沙发上抽烟，不久前刚染过的头顶还乌青发亮，鬓角却冒着几根花白。他回想自己这半生，掰着手指也数不清染过多少鲜血，又背着几条人命。他想大概是人老了，才会连年轻时候热衷追逐，视若珍宝的东西也厌倦起来。  
怕是那一场比拼他赢得过于侥幸，对手才会紧咬不放，这么多年过去，连古老斗兽场都迁址，却还想寻着遗迹一雪前耻。其实他觉得中年人如此固执实在没必要，倒是可以让年轻人们去寻点乐子，打发时间。  
“渽民，最近店里忙不忙？”王佑海给罗渽民打了通电话，“不忙就好，明晚带人去老桥底下陪人聊聊，多带些东西，”顿了顿又接一句，“记得叫上朴志晟那小子。”

晚风挺凉，倒映着夜色的江面满载粼粼波光。一个城市似乎总要经历些年岁，且在那些看起来日复一日的年岁静好里，悄然发生千百万个或喜或悲的故事，才能让人看到它别样的美丽和韵味。  
钟辰乐坐在车里，因为心绪躁动而大开车窗，头发被江风吹得凌乱，连短袖的领口也吹歪了，倾斜在肩颈之间。本该被遮挡的肌肤连同窗外霓虹一同映入朴志晟眼底，让他恍惚间以为钟辰乐是灯红酒绿间惹人醉的伏特加，而自己则在欣赏一幅民国时期拓印的珍贵油画。  
可惜油画里的人不解风情，扭过头不聊尘世悲欢，也不谈风花雪月，只问朴志晟:“你们砍人一般砍哪里？”  
“砍头。”回答的人语气平淡，是在报复他坏了自己一番美好肖想。  
“滚啊！”钟辰乐锤他大腿，转而骚扰坐在副驾驶的罗渽民，“哥，到底砍哪里？我怕待会下去自己下手没轻重，把人命给搞没了。”  
“你怕着吧，”罗渽民回头看他，“你就待在车里，好好怕着，懂没？”  
钟辰乐力气再大也拧不过两个人。罗渽民和朴志晟费了些功夫才合伙把他反锁车里，差点就上绳子将人五花大绑。眼看参战毫无希望，钟辰乐放弃抵抗，朝着罗渽民卖力撒娇讨好，这才获得一扇半开的车窗。  
面包车里乌泱泱下来一个接一个，像工厂机器流水线，又像黝黑的无底洞。对方来的也都是二十出头的小子，两路人会面谈不了十分钟，藏在袖子里头屁股后边的家伙就露出大半。钟辰乐眼巴巴盯着人群，一阵骚动中忽然传出声惨叫，他因为没及时关注战况正懊悔时，又听见两声，这次总算看清楚了。是朴志晟，一脚踹人膝盖上，那人便半跪在地，接着又是一脚猛踩脚腕。对方一阵鬼哭狼嚎，他的双手却没离开裤兜，像是百无聊赖中借踩爆气球打发时间，无所谓地侧头，害钟辰乐以为他在找自己的方向。  
一场战斗由此展开，接下来的时间钟辰乐只觉得眼花，因为人群相互扭打作一团，手里的刀子反射江面那光，亮得晃人眼。他找不到罗渽民，也看不见朴志晟，只好侧起耳朵听此起彼伏的哀嚎和接连不断的怒骂，意外发现虽然各种惨叫的长短高低各异，脏话却翻来覆去只有一两句。  
正听得起劲，忽然从窗外扔进一把带血的大砍刀，幸好钟辰乐躲得快，这才避免惨死刀下，连战场边界都没摸到就壮烈牺牲。原来是对方的人，肚子上淌着血，头顶也一片触目惊心的红，大概是眼看打不过要跑路，晕头转向间跑错方向，找到钟辰乐的车自然打不开车门。  
他浑身带血，晃悠悠一下一下扯车门把，像极了末日片里的丧尸，下一秒就要扑碎玻璃咬人类的脖子。钟辰乐心里发怵，缩在车后座的角落强装镇定。那扯门催命的声音却突然停了，朴志晟不知道什么时候找过来，拎起人衣领像扔块猪肉似的把他直往地面摔。  
又蹲下身朝人脸上多砸几拳，边砸边骂:“你他妈活腻了往这车跑？想死倒是直说，老子亲手送你归西。”  
那人烂泥似的躺地上没了反应，半晌才捂着肚子开始瑟瑟发抖。朴志晟见他还喘气，揪起肩上的衣服布料，一言不发拖着人在地面走了十几米才甩开，扔完垃圾还不忘擦擦手。  
“操他妈的！”钟辰乐突然想起好多天前的深夜，朴志晟也是像这样把那揪他衣领的酒鬼轻易掀翻在地，又望着从地面随手捡起根粗铁棒重新走进人群的背影直骂娘，“这小子可真他妈帅啊！”


End file.
